Kagome's Choice
by animefun725
Summary: (ch.3's up)kag, inu, and a third person who kag been forced to live with. but kag has already given heart to inu. but inu doesn't know and think kag has betrayed him. will he find out before it's too late? and what about kag? R&R BEWARE twist love TRAGEDY
1. All The Things She Have Done For You

Story:  
  
Kagome's Choice  
  
Chapter. 1  
  
All The Things She Have Done For You  
  
" Inuyasha, you big jerk do you always to go with Kikiyou of yours when Kagome is here?" asked Sango. " Why do you always have to hurt her. Do you think that is funny? While I surely don't think so." " But Kikiyou need my help I can't just leave her there. She is badly injured. She needs me." Explained Inuyasha. " So in your case Kagome don't you huh?" questioned Sango. " She can take care of herself, is not like she cared for a half breed like me. Even Kikiyou can't accept that." Replied Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"So you don't think she cared for you? While let me tell you, I have seen her cry every time when you goes off with Kikiyou. Witness her shed with tears, when you big jerk got hurt. I saw her curse herself for not being there to help you in a battle. Notice she call out your name when she is asleep. I observed her go back to her own time when you hurt her, but it's always her coming back here and apologize to you for something she hadn't do wrong. If she don't care for you why did she do all these for. She never told you this, why, because she don't want to get in between you and Kikiyou, she want you to be happy why? Because she love you!" shouted Sango as tears flowing down her cheek for all these her friend have done for someone who hurt her the most.  
  
Inuyasha was totally shocked of all the things Kagome have done him. AND WHAT DID SHE GOT FROM ME? NOTHING BUT WORK FASTER BITCH; YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DUMB SHARD DETECTOR; YOU ARE WAY OFF COMPARE TO KIKIYO; OR YOU ARE JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR KIKYO. He was ashamed at what he has done to Kagome.  
  
With the thought of Kagome alone somewhere crying. Inuyasha rushed off at the speed of light, search for his Kagome. " Inuyasha, I think it's really time for me to go back to my time." Muttered Kagome as tears covered her face. Then someone from behind tried to strike down Kagome..  
  
Sorry for a very short chapter, but I need you guys to vote for paring here is your choice:  
  
INUYASHA, KAGOME, SESSHOMARU  
  
INUYASHA, KAGOME, KOGA  
  
INUYASHA, KAGOME, HOJO  
  
INUYASHA, KAGOME, NARAKU  
  
INUYASHA, KAGOME, UNKNOWN  
  
You will have to dec.10th and I will continue the story then. So it's up  
to you how the story goes and who are the characters. I will tell you the  
result as I post the next chapter on. And there will be more voting going  
on in this story so don't miss them. Oh if you have any ideas that I  
would like to be pasted on to my story please sent me a email.  
Friends_forever725@hotmail.com and I will write your name on it too if  
you like. Thanks for reading, reviewing or voting!!!!! 


	2. the betrayal

OK PEOPLE HERE IS THE RESULT! DRUM PLEASE ( just kidding) OK. UM. SESSHOUMARU WON!!! WAY TOO GO SESSHOUMARU, I HAD HIM IN MIND AS WELL BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO ASK YOU GUYS TO MAKE SURE AND YES WE ALL GOT WHAT WE WANT. LEAST MOST OF US DID, BUT HOPE YOU WILL STILL CONTINUE ON READING IT, IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT, BUT KIND OF S.. OPS DID I SAY THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT. I HAD IT ALL IN MIND ALREADY. THE ONLY THING IS LEFT TO DO IS TO PUT IT ON PAPER . OK I DEFIANTLY SAID TOO MUCH! ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Kagome's Choice  
  
Chapter.2 THE BETRAYRAL  
  
With the thought of Kagome alone somewhere crying. Inuyasha rushed off at the speed of light, search for his Kagome. " Inuyasha, I think it's really time for me to go back to my time." Muttered Kagome as tears covered her face. Then someone from behind tried to strike down Kagome..  
  
But then whoever wanted to kill Kagome didn't succeed. There was only a scream of pain. And demon vanished. "Inuyasha???" wondered Kagome out loud. She turn and saw. Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru ???" Kagome was shocked. " What are you doing here?" " Never mind that, are you ok? Did that demon hurt you or anything?" asked Sesshoumaru nervously. " No, I am fine." Replied Kagome. Then Sesshoumaru pulled her over and hugged her tight. " Oh, Kagome I am so relief to hear that!" muttered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Then someone came in. Sesshoumaru took out his sword and ready to battle. But who it really was, was INUYASHA. "Inuyasha!" said Kagome, and ran toward him. Suddenly she stopped, she saw that hurt look in his golden eyes. Inuyasha turned and walked away. " No! Inuyasha listen, please come back it's not what you think!!!!" yelled Kagome. Kagome ran after Inuyasha and went out of the forest. Leave Sesshoumaru alone, behind. " Kagome!!! I will have you someday. I will!" stated Sesshoumaru and vanished into the deep forest.  
  
" Inuyasha! Please let me explain. It's really not what you think!" repeated Kagome again and again. " Then what is it? Why are you guys hugging?" Inuyasha finally spoke. " Inuyasha listen, I don't know why Sesshoumaru is hugging me. But we don't have anything! We are just friends." Explained Kagome. " Yeah just friend , huh?" muttered Inuyasha. " Kagome I thought that you might REALLY be different. I thought that you really don't mind I am a half breed. I thought you really accept me as who I am. I thought you actually loved me. But I was WRONG. You are no different. Ishould have know better. Ishould have know that Kikyo is really the one who loved me. Maybe she want me to be a human or want me to go to hell with her. But it's because she love me. She might betrayed me 50 years ago, however isn't her fault. She thought Naraku was the real me. But Kagome I can't believe you BETRAYED me!!! And don't you think that's enough for me? WHY ? WHY do you have to LIE to me too. I really can't stand it. If you don't think I am good enough for you, why don't you just tell me. You have to secretly go off to Sesshoumaru!!! Ok ! I had enough of this, I better go find Kikyo. I think she really need me. And so do I !" Finished Inuyasha as he sprinted down the hill. Leaving Kagome behind.  
  
Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha thought she betrayed and lied to him. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU INUYASHA . thought Kagome as tears streamed down. She ran back to Kaede's village. Sango was playing with Shippo. Sango saw kagome crying, so she chased after her. " Kagome! What's wrong? Tell me please!" shouted Sango. At last Kagome stopped and sat under a tree still crying! " What's wrong?" inquired Sango. " don't ell me it's Inuyasha that jerk again!" looking at her friend's face she knew that she was right. Next, Mikoru appeared and saw Kagome crying.  
  
" What wrong dear lady Kagome?" asked Mikoru. " It's Inuyasha." Answered Kagome quietly. " He think that I . I betrayed him!" " What?" cried Sango " I know Kagome that you would never betray that jerk in a million years." Roared Sango. " Please calm down dear Sango, just let Kagome finish ok?  
  
Kagome told them what happened in the forest and signed. " Oh, I see. Well that's is very hurtful for inuyasha to watch.." before Mikoru finish his sentence. Sango WHACKED him in the head, shouting. " you are not helping here, you have just made it worse!!!!" Mikoru rubbed his head and muttered " I am not finished yet!!" Sango blushed and said "then finish what you were saying and hurry!" " As I was saying that's is very hurtful for inuyasha to watch, But Inuyasha should have known better that YOU would never betray him!" finished Mikoru. " thanks guys for helping out, but I want to be alone for a while." Stated Kagome. "But.." before Sango could finish Mikoru dragged her away. " She needs time to be alone, Sango. We should leave her alone. I believe that lady Kagome know what she is doing." Said Mikoru. I HOPE MIKORU IS RIGHT, CAUSE I DON'T HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS thought Sango.  
  
A few days have passed and Inuyasha is still not back. " Kagome, you need to eat and sleep you can't just stay there and cry. You need to eat. You haven't eat or speak for 4 days now. You can't keep this up. You have to eat, I cooked Ramen for you. Try it!" begged Sango " Come on, Kagome you got to wake up!" shouted Sango " ok, I will leave your food here." So Sango went.  
  
" She can't keep this up. I am so afraid Mikoru." Said Sango sadly. Mikoru hugged her and whispered. " I know but only Inuyasha could solve it.."  
  
Inuyasha sprinting down the hill, lost in no where. He has no idea where is he or where he is going. He just want to get away from Kagome, from those thought that Kagome BETRAYED him..  
  
Ok, this is the end of this chapter. WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD? Please review and tell me. I love to hear comment from you guys THANKS people, can't say too much. So bye! Hope I can get 10 or 11 review before the next chapter!!!! BYE! ^_^ 


	3. what have i done?

A/N: Inuyasha might be a bit out of character. Hope you don't mind. And THANKS for the reviews guys.  
  
Kagome's Choice  
  
CHAPTER 3 WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
  
Inuyasha sprinting down the hill, lost in nowhere. He has no idea where is he or where he is going. He just wants to get away from Kagome, from those thought that Kagome BETRAYED him..  
  
WHY AM I HERE? WHAT'S THE POINT? THERE IS NO POINT RUNIING TO HERE. I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THOSE THOUGHTS? I AM JUST WASTING MY TIMES. FOUR DAYS HAVE ALREADY PASSED SO WHAT'S THE POINT CONTINUING WASTING IT. I THINK I SO JUST GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND PRETEND THAT I NEVER EVER MET KAGOME!!! Thought Inuyasha to himself. So Inuyasha rushed back to the village.  
  
Sango and Mikoru are still worrying about Kagome. Then they saw Inuyasha. " Inuyasha you are back!!!" said Mikoru. " Inuyasha, how can you think that Kagome betrayed you?" shouted Sango. "You know nothing about it!!! And I don't want to hear that name." Yelled Inuyasha back. " Of course I do, Kagome told us all about it." Cried Sango. " Hai, Inuyasha, lady Kagome told us all about it." Agreed Mikoru. " Yeah. Ok of course you believe her, cause you didn't saw it. You didn't saw what happened between her and Sesshoumaru." Said Inuyasha as he turned and walked away. " Wait Inuyasha you can't go yet!" shouted Sango. " Don't worry Sango, I will talk to him." Said Mikoru.  
  
IF INUAYASHA THOUGHT I BETRAYED HIM, THERE IS NO POINT FOR ME TO STAY HERE. Thought Kagome. As she got up, Kagome felt dizzy. COME KAGOME YOU CAN DO IT. JUST MOVE UP A LITTLE AT A TIME. Finally Kagome stood up, but it took half of her strength. She walked a little at a time. So slow, you can say she is as slow as a turtle. (Duh, Kagome haven't eat nor sleep for 5 days. She tried, but she can't, not with the thought that Inuyasha thinks she betrayed him.) As she walks, she became more and more dizzy. Eventually she felled to the ground and fainted.  
  
" Look Inuyasha, I know it's hard for you to watch what happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But it got nothing to do with Kagome. Koga hugs Kagome, that doesn't mean Kagome likes it. I know you are jealous of Sesshoumaru, however you know that you are the one who Kagome truly loves. And you know it." Stated Mikoru. " What so you mean I'm jealous? It's not like I'm in love with that wrench!!!" shouted Inuyasha. Mikoru stared at Inuyasha like: EVEN A STUPID KNOW YOU LIKE KAGOME! " Don't give me that look!" yelled Inuyasha. " Ok, maybe I do care for her a little, only because she is Kikyo's reincarnation. Okay?"  
  
"Any how, you need to come with me an d apologize to Kagome." Stated Mikoru. " Why should I apologize to her? It's not like I am the one who betrayed her." Said Inuyasha. " For the last time Kagome didn't betray you. And at least you cared for her a bit, right?" questioned Mikoru. " Yes. So?" asked Inuyasha. " Then you got to come with me. For both Kagome and yourself. Even if I have to drag you there." Said Mikoru. " I am not going there with you. I.. I need to see Kikyo, she is waiting for me." Lied Inuyasha. " It doesn't matter you can see Kikyo any time, but if you don't come with me today you might never see Kagome ever again. And I am serious Inuyasha." Said Mikoru.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twigged as he heard YOU MIGHT NEVER SEE KAGOME EVER AGAIN. Inuyasha was stunned NEVER EVER SEE KAGOME AGAIN? HOW CAN THAT BE? THE KIND, INNOCENT, CHEERFUL KAGOME? I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! DOES MATTER WHAT KAGOME DID OR DIDN'T DO, JUSTT HAVING HER AROUND MAKE FEEL COMPLETE. HOW CAN I LIVE WITH HER GONE? FOREVER! Thought Inuyasha.  
  
Then he realized how much he had loved Kagome. Her soft face, smooth hair, her cheerful smile, her sweet scent, even her salty tears seem different. So pure and innocent. OR MAYBE MIKORU IS JUST TRICKING ME!!! TRICKING TO APOLOGIZE TO KAGOME. BUT WHAT IF MIKORU IS TALLING THE TRUTH? I CAN AFFORD TO LOSE KAGOME FOREVER WITHOUT SEEING HER FOR THE LAST TIME!!!  
  
" So hurry up and come with me before it's too late!" said Mikoru. " What do you mean by that? Oh don't tell me that wrench is deciding to go back to her own time and never come back again? That's so old fashioned." Yelled Inuyasha. Sighed Mikoru, " I wish that was it. Go and never come back, forget about this place just let it be a dream or nightmare. However that wasn't it. Ever since you left Kagome haven't eat a thing nor didn't she sleep. She just sat there as tears appear and reappears in her eyes. And I believe you know how long you have left, Inuyasha. If this keeps up I don't think Kagome will make!!!" Explained Mikoru.  
  
WHAT? OH KAGOME!!! YOU ARE SUCH A FOOLISH GIRL. HOW CAN YOU NOT EAT A THING IN 5 DAYS. YOU ARE A HUMAN NOT A DEMON EVEN I CAN'T KEEP THAT UP. 5 DAYS WITHOUT ANY FOOD. I WOULD BE DIED ALREADY. OH KAGOME WHAT HAVE I DONE????? Thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok I will go, but I am warning you. You better be telling the truth." Said Inuyasha. So Inuyasha followed Mikoru into the forest where Kagome was staying. "Inuyasha? Mikoru you convinced Inuyasha!! That's so unbelievable!!! I am so proud of you!!!" shouted Sango as she leaned over and kissed Mikoru on the cheek. Mikoru acted like he has been hypnotized. He kept muttering, " she kissed me, can you believe she kissed me." Over and over, until Sango whacked him on the head and said. "Stop that this instant."  
  
And that sure woke Mikoru up. " Oh, sorry!" apologized Mikoru. "So where is Kagome? You better not be cheating on me!!!" shouted Inuyasha. " She should be right here!!!! She was here this morning when I gave her the breakfast," said Sango. Inuyasha can sure smell a lot of tears. " There is her breakfast, but where is Kagome?" questioned Mikoru.  
  
Inuyasha sprinted down the forest trying to find Kagome..  
  
Okay, this is the end of the chapter. So what do you guys think? If you want to know what happened to Kagome, then stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
~RIVALS MEET AGAIN~  
  
So, so far which is your favorite chapter? Chapter 1, 2 or 3 ? review and tell me what do you think of this chapter and which is your favorite chapter in this story!!!! I will be wait for your answers!!! See you soon. 


End file.
